1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the storage of cremation remains or ashes and more particularly to a picture frame display of a deceased person in combination with the storage of at least a portion of those cremation remains within the frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Cremation has become a very popular form of dealing with the deceased remains of a person or animal. Those cremation ashes are typically dealt with by spreading them over a sentimental area, retaining them in an urn, or burying them in a sacred or holy cemetery or burial place.
There have been a number of patented storage means which provide for additional unique and distinctive ways of dealing with those cremation remains.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,288 and 6,347,439 to Bach Lahor disclose a frame containing a sealed housing for ashes of a human or pet and a graphic element such as pictures. An apparatus for containing cremation ashes and displaying a photograph in the same compartment is taught by Cacciatore, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,287.
Neuberger, et al. teaches a storage container for cremated remains and a panel insert for holding a decorative panel therein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,933. U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,916 to Santorello, et al. discloses a means to display cremated remains of humans or animals in a decorative and artistic fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,625 to Yesbick teaches an air-chambered, weatherproof picture frame for attachment to an urn or gravesite monument and Wilson-Broki discloses a display in which cremated remains are added thereto in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,634. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,848 discloses a burial urn for storing cremated remains and displaying a memorial.
Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,146 to Corrado, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,831 to Greiwe, et al., and U.S. D449,418 to Robinson.
The present invention provides a unique combination of a picture frame for displaying a visual image of the deceased person along with a hollow preferably tubular member which holds and stores a quantity of the cremation remains of the deceased person within the perimeter structure of the picture frame itself. A hollow groove is formed into the picture frame perimeter into which the hollow tubular member, preferably in the form of a closed rectangular loop, may be inserted and secured after being filled with the cremated ashes. A viewing port of those ashes within a transparent segment of the hollow ashes storage member may also be provided.